


Electric Peach

by DistressedHydra



Series: Smash Smut Challenge Season 1 [4]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Electrocution, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistressedHydra/pseuds/DistressedHydra
Summary: Peach tries Samus' paralyzer, but not for it's intended use.





	Electric Peach

Peach pressed a hand to her bare chest. She was still wearing lacy bloomers, but she doubted they’d still be on at the end of the night. Samus was wearing her zero suit, minus almost all of her weapons. Samus was also wearing a goofy grin and holding her paralyzer. She said,

“Before we start, I want to remind you that this was your idea. Now, I’m going to put it on the lowest setting. Tell me how it feels.”

Samus put her hand on Peach’s face, and trailed down to her chest. Peach smiled and said, “Ooh, that felt pretty good!”

Samus laughed, “Thanks, I like my hands too.”

She lowered the paralyzer and pressed it to Peach’s chest. Peach jumped, and Samus immediately turned it off.

“Was that okay?” 

Peach grabbed the paralyzer and shoved it onto her. “More. Please.”

Samus laughed, “I’ll take that as a yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> this battle was actually between zero suit samus and peach but. i mean. zss is just samus in a different costume.  
> anyway, here's won-
> 
> feel free to leave comments or kudos!


End file.
